Let's take the Ferris wheel!
by Mahomine
Summary: (Secret Santa present for Gunboots, from a tumblr event) Kagami, Aomine, Kuroko and Kise go to an amusement park on a double-date, Kagami is unsure about it but ends up having lots of fun, cough.


Upon arriving at the amusement park and stating how packed with people it was, the group of four teens sighed in disbelief. When their tickets were taken from them, and the person working at the park wished them a merry Christmas, there were many people inside already, but since it was Christmas Eve it was bound for even more people to arrive later.

The only blond in the group, a young teen with gorgeous facial features smiled brightly as he surveyed his surroundings.

- What should we ride first? – He asked his mates loudly.

- Anything but the teacups, they make me sick. – The redhead, a bulky teen spoke.

- You're such a sissy, Kagami.

Kagami glared at Aomine and there started a small fight between them.

The light blue haired member of the group interrupted their struggle.

- Why don't we ride the roller coaster?

- I'll ride whatever Kurokocchi wants! – Kise blushed - And maybe later Kurokocchi can ride m…- Before he got to finish his sentence he felt Kuroko's elbow on his stomach.

- There's no way I'm getting on that.

Aomine pointed to the roller coaster's line as he denied Kuroko's suggestion. The line extended for what appeared to be miles and miles, and none of them, not even Kuroko who was the most patient was brave enough to wait that long just for a five minute ride.

The four of them walked around for minutes, trying to find an amusement that didn't take too much time waiting on line, but it was no use. No matter where they looked the lines were endless.

- Who had the bright idea to come to an amusement park on Christmas Eve? - Aomine murmured, loud enough for Kise to hear him.

Kise grew apologetic and quickly suggested something else.

- What about that one? There are only two people in line!

Everyone followed the model's finger and found out he was right. But the ride itself was…

- The Ferris wheel? I'm not some kid! – Kagami immediately objected.

- I'll take it. – Aomine didn't even wait for an answer and started walking to the ride.

Everyone exchanged confused stares; Aomine was the last person anyone expected to want to ride the Ferris wheel… Reluctantly they all followed the ace and as Kise said, they only had to wait about five minutes until it was their turn to enter one of the passenger cars.

- Sorry, there's only one car left!

As the person in charge of the Ferris wheels turned to them the four male teens exchanged glares.

Five minutes of screaming, everyone blaming Kise, and Kagami's angry eyes staring at the blond, Kagami and Aomine found themselves left alone inside the last passenger car, while Kise and Kuroko stayed outside waiting for them.

The car started moving and both aces sat in front of each other, neither one of them releasing even a word.

It seemed a matter of no importance at first, but Kagami didn't quite think like that. Just yesterday, during one of their one-on-one matches, which had become even more regular lately, Aomine had bluntly confessed his love for the redhead. The older ace simply felt too self conscious about it; he didn't want to face Aomine alone right now.

- Don't be so tense, I'm not going to do anything you don't like. – The blue haired male promised, holding Kagami's stare with his eyes.

This however, was true, and Kagami had to acknowledge it. No matter how pushy and arrogant this guy was, he had never done something that would end up hurting the redhead's feelings.

- Why'd you have to oblige Kise…

- I don't care which ride we choose. I just wanted to ride it with you. – Aomine stared outside trough the window – Ah, it's snowing.

Just as he feared, there, in a closed space, alone with Aomine, the worries from yesterday came showering down on Kagami again. He was a man, Aomine was a man also, and no matter how much acceptance homosexual relationships had had in America lately, this wasn't America, this was Japan. How could Aomine be so nonchalant about it?

Kagami had no idea what kind of environment Aomine had been raised in, but to still accept that falling in love with a man was so easy…It was weird. This guy was weird and he made Kagami restless with everything he did or said. Why? Kagami couldn't answer himself; he just knew that every little move of Daiki's and every little word hit him as hard as a rock.

- The snow really is beautiful…- The brunet muttered, still gazing outside.

Snow…There had never been snow where Kagami lived; Los Angeles hardly ever had a snow day. This was his first time seeing snow…Was it? Kagami wasn't even looking outside at all. He couldn't help but realize that all he had done since yesterday, and maybe since long before, was worry and simply think about the man in front of him.

There was no denying it was it? Aomine just had too much of an impact in Kagami's life, in himself. Their relationship had developed to another level, no matter what form it took, the redhead thought, he couldn't let go of it. No matter what form it took…

Kagami got up from his seat and stepped closer to Aomine. Realizing this, Aomine turned his face to the older boy, and without warning his lips were covered by those resilient ones.

- It is beautiful. – Kagami broke the kiss and sat next to Aomine.

It was a simple kiss, but Aomine understood its meaning.

Kagami knew Aomine would never leave it at that, so when the blue haired boy reached for his cheek and again touched Kagami's lips with his own, the redhead didn't even flinch. This kiss however was different from Kagami's, it was deeper, longer, and the sixteen year old could almost taste the extent of the other's feelings in his mouth. His heart started to race and Aomine broke the kiss.

- I love you. – Kagami was surprised to hear him speak in American, although it was slightly fractured - I'll keep saying it until you're used to it.

- Have you been studying English?

- Just wanted to do something special for you. – Aomine runs his hands along Kagami's hair. – So how about you do something special for me now?

Kagami's danger sensors started tingling and he glared at the other. Later on he felt the younger boy's hand clenching on his crouch.

- What do you think you're doing?! – He practically screamed in his face.

Aomine smirked, completely ignoring Kagami's question.

- They don't call it amusement park for nothing.

- I doubt they're referring to this kind of amusement!

- Don't you want to check how sturdy these cars are? We still have a long 20 minute ride ahead. -Before the redhead even noticed, his pants were already unzipped.

- Let me go, dickhead! You said you wouldn't do anything I didn't like!

- I don't see you hating it. - He gripped on the redhead's growing bulge.

As he whispered into Kagami's ear, Aomine's English came out with a slight touch of Japanese pronunciation:

- Merry Christmas, Tiger.

- AHOMINEEEE!

Outside, on the ground, Kise and Kuroko stared at the sky, feeling the snowflakes melting on their faces.

- This is so romantic. – Kise glanced at Kuroko, but the blue haired boy remained expressionless.

- I'm not enjoying myself at all.

This time Kise faced Kuroko, to find him staring at the blond too.

- I'm so sorry Kurokocchi. I just wanted to go somewhere special. – His expression as he stared at the floor resembled that of a lost puppy.

- That's not it.

The blond raised his head again, but found Kuroko's eyes close to his own. The shorter boy was in his tip toes as he grabbed Kise's face with both hands, gently, placing a peck on his lips.

- People have been staring at you all this time. It makes me a bit mad.

The model felt his heart tighten at those mere words, and he had to fight back those tears of absolute bliss forming in his eyes.

- Kurokocchi, I love you so much! – He screamed, holding his lover tightly against his chest.

Kuroko was smiling brightly, an action rare in him, when Kise released him from his embrace.

- Let's ride the roller coaster.

- But Aominecchi and Kagamicchi are still… - He looked up to the Ferris wheel, stating that one of the cars seemed to be a little bumpy.

- Those idiots are probably going to run off to a love hotel.

_K-Kurokocchi!? So bold!,_ Kise thought as Kuroko took him by the hand and they drifted off.


End file.
